CEmilees
CEmilees 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 9 and Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 9 ''Retrieved pre-season. 'How do you feel making it into BB9? ' - I FEEL AMAZING. I AM SUCH A SN FOR THE SHOW AND I CANT WAIT TO SHAKE UP THE GAME! 'Describe yourself in 3 words. ' - Happy, Curious & Creative. 'If you could take one thing into the house with you, what would it be? ' - I would take my Ring, it’s very special to me. 'Who's your favorite player from the real Big Brother? ' - Nicole Franzel. 'Your biggest fears? ' - I have no fears but getting Pre-Jury. 'Are you excited? ' - YES IM EXCITED! Bio Emilee entered the house with a social strategy in mind. Sadly, she was nominated the first week but won BOTB to keep safe. She remained kind to a good portion of the cast, even winning HOH the second week. She was dethroned however but remained in the majority. She was nominated the following two weeks and was able to win BOTB the third week. Her gameplay may have seemed weak but she was able to make ties to keep herself safe and vote the right way. However, she ended up placing 6th. Her likability and quirkiness makes her a partial fan favorite. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to get another chance to return? If my theory of this being a TD World Tour based, then I'm EXCITED. What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? I would love to see some players I know and played with and anyone but Bre O_O. Will you play differently this time around? Winning more competitions, and being a little bit more social than I was a especially priority alliances is a must. Who would you love to return with? Yiza, Tech, Spaniel, Caz, Slay, and James! Final thoughts? Can’t wait to play. Wish me luck! Bio Emilee was on of the many previous players given another chance to compete, in Big Brother 11. She entered the game as a member of Team Yoshi. Emilee was crowned as week 1's HOH due to her team deciding to pick her as the HOH after winning the first challenge. She mostly followed her team's orders without making any major waves in the cast. She laid low for the majority of the game without any strong affiliates nor.. any at all. A few players partially trusted her and vise versa but all in all, she was mostly kept to herself. This wasn't a bad thing as she was kept safe for a good portion of the weeks she was in the game. Her downfall definitely came during the double, double eviction as players saw her argument with VeroniicaGrande a sign not to keep her in the game. She was evicted with 0 votes to save, placing 8th and becoming the fourth juror overall. Host Opinion I really liked Daisy in Big Brother 9. I felt she was a really underestimated and strong player who went through with her potential to make it far in the game. She aligned with the bigger players like Caz and often helped in indirect ways. Her ability to lay low yet still prove herself was really refreshing to see. I believe she was one of the stronger and more capable players of the entire season. I really wish she made it farther than she did, but she proved herself and did as much as she could. Daisy eventually become Emilee between BB9 and BB11. When it comes to BB11, I wasn't overly impressed by Emilee's gameplay. For the most part she kept to herself which I can respect because keeping a down low strategy proved to work for majority of her stay. Her lack of allies though definitely screwed her over in the double, double eviction. Had she made more of a effort to align with players, I think she could of made it very far due to being underestimated and never on anyone's radar. Overall a decent player but a bit lack luster her second time around, in my opinion. Thank you for playing both times, you did great! Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia Category:BB9 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 9 Category:6th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:BB11 Jury Category:8th Place Category:African-American Houseguests